The diseas
by Capeth
Summary: The girls are infected by a weird disease and the professor can't help them ! They need to go in space along with the Good Rawdy Ruff Boys ! They form a new gang and they fight for the cure . Can they find the cure in time ? Reds , Greens and Blue's fluff
1. Chapter 1 : Peace

**(A/N : Hey ! T****his is a Powerpuff Z Romance/action story ! ( god , I love that genre ) With the couples : Brick X Blossom , Butch X Buttercup and Boomer X Bubbles .**

**The Girls are infected with a disease and they need to find a antidote before it's to late ! **

**They all are 16 years old btw . read and review everyone !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own it . If you never heard of some names , ive created them . I also created some new powers for them . And jag , jag , jag … **

Chapter 1 : Peace . 

The first day of school . Blossom would think that's a great day when she was younger. But now that she became 16 , she didn't care for it . She was now **acting ** like a teenager . She was getting ready for school . But she wasn't pleasant . The girls heard that the Rowdy Rough Boys were going to the same school as they . Not cool ! She hasn't seem them for years .

" _I wonder what they look like " _ Blossom thought .

" BLOSSOM !!! Where going to be late ! Hurry up ! " Yelled Bubbles . She always was exited . She always wanted to know on the first day of school , where the cute guys where .

They called her ' the boys chaser ' or Boy-maniac ' . She laughed at the thought of it .

" I'm coming ! " She shouted .

" Bye professor ! " They yelled together .

" Bye girls ! Have a good day ! "

They flew to school . Blossom and Buttercup had a frown on their face . Bubbles a smile .

" I wonder what boomer looks like . Haven't seen him in years ." She blushed .

" Bubbles ! He's our enemy ! Just like his lame -o brothers . "

" Ye , that's gonna be a fantastic year " said Blossom sarcastically .

They arrived at the school playground .

" You guys go already ! I'm gonna search my apple . I didn't eat breakfast yet . " Blossom sed.

" Ok ! "

" Uuuhm , where did I put it . aha ! Found ya ! "

" Well, well . If it isn't redhead . How ya doing .

" _No , not him ! " _

Sigh " Hi , Brick . What do you want ? "

" Nothing , just saying ' hi ' to an old , ' friend ' of my . "

" Huh , weren't you with three ? Where did Bubble head and Buthead go ? " Asked Boomer .

" With other fiends . Why you ask ? "

" Just curious … "

" BLOSSOM !!!!! BLOSSOM !! Bad news ! very bad ! " Buttercup yelled .

" What , what ,what , what ???!! "

" Those creeps are in our class ! Brick in yours , Butch- doofus in mine and Boomer in Bubbles's !!! It's no fair ! "

Blossom froze _" No … way … WHAT ??!!! HE'S IN MY CLASS ??!! NOOO ! " _

" No … way … " Stuttered Blossom .

Brick snickered. " Must be you dream . Being in the same class as me , the collest guy in the universe . "

" By dream you mean nightmare right ? "

" _This is going to be , lame . It's second hell ! " _

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!

" C'mon Bloss , let's go to class . I mean hell … " Said Buttercup with a frown .

When they entered their class rooms , it was even worse . Brick ** accidentally **comes and sits next to me . How weird ! God !! Please , kill me now .

---------------------------- 1 hour later ----------

"_Surprisingly , he shut up for a whole hour ! Amazing ! And he even wrote down some notes ! What in the world is going on ???"_

" Well , was is that bad being in the same class as me ? "

" No … "

" You see , I maybe your enemy but I can be reasonable . "

" Guess so … "

Brick walked to his brother's and I to my sisters .

" And ? You survived with Butch ? " Said blossom to Buttercup .

" Please , don't remind me ! " Smacking her head on the wall .

" You bubbles ? "

" Ive lost it , I totally lost it ! He looked STRAIGHT in my eyes when he entered the room and sat next to me . and I'm sure he looked now and then ! It was annoying ! "

" And you … " said Buttercup still with her head against the wall .

" Well , he didn't do anything . "

" What … " said Buttercup.

" Infact , he didn't say anything the whole hour . "

" What ? " Said Bubbles a bit louder that Buttercup .

" He even wrote some notes . "

" WHAT ????!!!! " Bubbles and Buttercup shouted together .

" I'm surprised to . " said Blossom and looked back at her , to Brick .

----------------- the boys -------------------

" What's up guys . " said Brick . " Teased them ? "

" Yep , Ive driven Buttercup crazy ! I wouldn't shut up . And she was mad ! " Butch whistled .

" I stared right in her eyes with a evil glare when I entered . Didn't do anything after that . And you Brick ? " Asked Boomer .

" Well uuhm , uuh , I teased her with , uh , silent ! I didn't say anything at all and it annoyed her ! Hehehe … " He putted his hand behind his head .

" Ok …. Weird . " Said Butch with 1 brow lifted .

----------------------- school's over ----------------

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !! Finally , I was out of there . It was annoying . Brick didn't say one word ! Well , he asked ' what's the answer on question 4 ? ' I even answered it. Weird huh ? And he did something that ive never heard from him . He said ' Thanks ' ! That's totally , NOT NORMAL !!!!

I was talking with my sister until my belt beeped .

" Let's go girls ! "

They ran to the roof .But the boys saw it and ran after them .

" Hyper Blossom ! "

" Powered Buttercup !! "

" Rolling Bubbles !!! "

They transformed . The Rowdy Rough Boys where watching them with big eyes .

" What … just … happened ? " Stuttered Brick .

" I nearly … saw Bubbles … Under… pants … " Boomer said while blushing .

" Wow … "was the only thing Butch could say .

" C'mon ! After them ! "

------------------------------------------------------

The girls where fighting a big , goowy monster . They didn't know what he was . He couldn't speak either .

" Bubbles ! Hit him with lots of Bubbles ! Buttercup ! Smack him on the head ! "

Blossom yelled while throwing her Jo-Jo .

Brick yelled " Need help red head ? "

Blossom turned around . " Huh? Why do we want help of you ? "

" You seem to be losing . Watch out ! " Brick yelled at her . I was to late . The monster trew goo at her in full speed and smacked Blossom to the ground .

" Blossom ! Are you ok? "

" Ugh , ye . EEEEEEW !! GROSE ! " She saw that she was covered by goo .

" Bloss , are you ok ? " Yelled Buttercup .

" Look out ! " Butch yelled . Same , he was to late . Some goo stroked Buttercup and faced the same thing as Blossom . " You ok ? " asked Butch . " Guess so . "

" Watch out Bubbles !! " Boomer and Bubbles where the only one fighting . Now Bubbles was hit by goo to .

" Well' e deal with him . Don't worry . " Said Brick with a smile . He pushed his had a bit lower and then the three boys ( who are goo-less , lol ) fought with all the strength they got . Then suddenly : " Enough ! You're finished !! " He threw a blast at the monster and he was gone .

" Wow ! Bro ! How did you do that ? " Asked Boomer .

" I … Dunno . " They zapped to the girls . They cleaned themselves as much as they could .

" Uhm , thanks guys . " They sed together .

" No prob " - Butch

" Anytime " - Brick

" Geh . " - Boomer . ( while looking at Bubbles and Blushing a bit )

" Friends ? " Asked Blossom .

" Friends . " said Brick .

They shacked hands .

" Please , don't call us redhead , Bubble and Butthead anymore . "

" No prob . " said Brick

" What u think of Butters ? " said Butch to Buttercup .

She smacked his head .

" Guess that means no . "

" Just call us by our nick names . Bloss, Bubs and BC. Brick snickered with that .

But then .

" Wow , I feel woozy . I .. I .. " Blossom fainted .

" Bloss ! You ok ? Bloss ! " Yelled Brick .

Suddenly Bubbles and Buttercup fainted to .

**A/N ) : Wooow ! Cliffhanger ! Ain't I evil ? Muahahaha ! In the next chapter there will be a explanation and some Brick X Blossom Fluff. After all , they are the head couple in this fanfic . See ya next time in ****chapter 2 : Emperor Kozon**


	2. Chapter 2 : Take off !

**(A/N : Hey again ! Here with chapter 2 ! ****The name changed , I now . And mine to ! Into The Anime Wolf ! **

**Thank you for the reviews By the way **The Lost Tear and Yanyan93 to ! **And yes , ive made a mistake with Blossom , Buttercup and Bubbles** **. Brick , Boomer and Butch to actually . It's 'cause they know they are the Powerpuff Girls Z . And Vica versa . Ok ? The normal names are : Momoko , Kaoru and Miyako .And the boys will be ( they are invented ) Brick : Saniiro , Boomer : Sachio and Butch : Kano ( The names are from **Kudari-chan !!! Not from me ! )

**Brick : so , what do we do here ? **

**Me : Non of you're business …**

**Blossom : C'mon ! Tell us ! **

**Me : No change , just read and review ! **

Chapter 2 :Take off ! 

The boys flew to the Professor . The Professor and Ken examined them . ( When they arrived the boys turned to normal . )

" Well , they are poisoned . By some strange Disease . Ive seen it before but I don't know where . " Told the professor .

" A disease ? Are they going to be ok ? "

" Off course Saniiro . Only , I have to find a cure or else … "

" Or else what ? " asked Sachio nervous .

" Something bad . They'll … oh god , will die . "

" WHAT ? " shouted Saniiro .

" No … way . We've got to find the cure . " Said Kano .

" Ugh , what happened ? " Momoko woke up .

" Momoko ! How do you feel ? " asked Saniiro .

" Good . a bit fuzzy , but good . "

" Ugh … " – Kaoru .

" Ow , my head …. " – Miyako .

" Ah , you are awake girls . Well I think you can go to school . Meanwhile me and Ken are going to search for the cure . When I found it , I will call you immediately . "

" Cure ? What cure ? For who ? " Asked Momoko .

" Well , you three have a sort off disease . From That creature , right pro-"

" WHAT ? What disease ??????????!!!!!!! " asked Momoko .

" Uh … we don't know … " said Saniiro .

" ….. what …. Ur kidding . Right ? RIGHT ? "

" No , hey , I didn't do nothing ! "

" Sure ! But you didn't stop it either ! "

" Ow , you're so , so , Ugh !! " Replied Saniiro .

" So , where sick . What's the big deal . We have a cold or something . So what ? " said Kaoru

" It's not like a cold . U could die from it . " Said the professor .

" Ow … " –Kaoru

" What ? No ! " – Miyako

" I'M NOT DIEYING !!!! " Shouted Momoko .

" YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE !!!WE'LL PREVENT THAT !! " yelled Saniiro back .

" Oh … ok . Just make it quick . " said Kaoru .

They transformed again to fly to school . Then de-transformed . In the middle of their class , the gang received a message from the professor . Which showed " Go to my lab . NOW !!"

-----------the lab-----------------

" Arrigato , professor. U called us out of Math ! " Said Saniiro with thumbs up .

" But us out of sport . " Said Kano and Kaoru together .

" And us out of Art ! " Yelled Sachio and Miyako . "

" Well , we have come with a new name for us in Math . It was so boring so ,

We can call : The Power Ruff Gang ! " Shouted Saniiro and Momoko together .

" Cool with us . " Said Sachio and Miyako .

" Right on . " Said Kaoru and Kano with one fist up .

" Guys , this is not the time to jol around . I have found where the cure might me . "

" Ye where ? " asked Momoko .

" Far , far into space . In a solar system that is very different from our one . It haves lot of planets their . So You have to travel their and search for each planet . That could take a while . But when you found it , you have to ask for : Emperor's Kozo 's area . He rules over a piece of the planet and he has the cure . He is a very powerful and moody emperor . He might want to do ' something ' with all of you . Maybe experiments so be careful . But you have to find something he wants in change of the cure . I can give you a space map . It shows the way to all sort of planets and in which state they are . Very cold to very hot . I have a space ship to. " said the professor .

" You , mean we have to travel space on our own ? Scary . " said Miyako .

" It's going to be alright . Where going with ya , aren't we ? " said Sachio with a smile .

" Yeah , of course ! " Kano and Saniiro said with a smile .

" Arrigato guys , means a lot to us . " Said Momoko .

" No problem , we won't miss such kinda fun . Who else can travel to space and have super powers ? " _" And miss lot's and lot's of school !!! " _

" Be careful young ones . Space is dangerous and some creatures of planets can misguide you and drive you to the wrong way . And are maybe dangerous , and climate can be bad . I have suits for you that are heat and cold resistant . "

" We will professor . We have our guardian angels with us , don't we girls ? " said Momoko .

The other girls nodded and the boys where blushing .

" I will miss you girls . " said Ken .

" We'll miss you to Kenny boy ! " said Kaoru .

" What do we say to school professor ? And our parents ? They will freak out ! " said Miyako.

" And Mojo-Jojo won't be happy to . " Said Kano .

" I will think of something . Don't worry about it ! Leave it to me ! " said the professor with a proud smile on his face .

" Or blow it . " said Kaoru watching her nails . The professor fell anime style and Ken was looking with a face like " Uhum , yeah …. Sure …. "

" S-sure . You can be gone for months . Even , years . " said the professor with a small frown .

" Years ? I will miss everyone ! " said Miyako with tears in her eyes . "

" Yeah, me to . " Said Momoko .

" Huh … whatever . " said Kaoru ,but you could see in her eyes that she was going to miss everyone .

----------------------------Packing time . : Momoko . -----------------------

Momoko sneaked in her room . She grabbed a big bag and pushed lot's of clothes in it , toothpaste , comb , 4 bottles of shampoo , towels , some candy , Teddy bear , PJ's , CD's and her CD Player , magazines , …

And of course an extra ribbon . then she ran to the door and didn't look back . She had tears in her eyes . _I'm going to miss you all … " _

-------------------- Packing time : Miyako ---------------------------------

Miyako looked for a nice , big bag and picked The same things as Momoko but more teddy bears , Art stuff , ….

" Hmmm , do I need something else ? Don't think so . Time to leave I guess . Goodbye Mommy , daddy . See ya in a time . " She cried . She quickly ran away .

------------------------------------ Packing time : Kaoru ------------------------------

Kaoru grabbed rather smelly bags and stuffed them full with sport clothes and stuff . Also her hat and her MP3 –player and Laptop and some comic books . She stood there with her bags and her hands in her pockets . Just looking at her room for the last time in months , or maybe years . A few tears ran over her face . She quickly rubbed them away . _" Be strong Kaoru , be strong girl ! " _ Then she ran to the professor his house .

------------------------------------- 1 hour later ------------------------

A big shaft opened . There was something like a spaceship coming out of it .

" Now this is The C-02 . Take good care of it . "

" Wow , nice ship man . " said Saniiro .

" Cool ! I can live with that ! " said Kaoru .

" The C-02 has : 1 kitchen , 1 bedroom with a few beds , 1 bathroom with a toilet 1 sink and a shower , another toilet and the control room . Where you also can sit and take the wheel of the spaceship . I also have putted some money in a closet , clothes , Bottles of shampoo , a transmitter to talk to me if u have a big problem . It also can spot cities and county's on a planet . "

" Arrigato , professor . Thank you for everything . You know you are saving our lives ? " Said Momoko .

" Yes , it's with pleasure . " He said with a smile . The girls hugged him and stepped on board with the boys . They took a seat .

"Fasten you're seatbelts Power Ruff Gang ! " Said the professor . So they did . The space ship started shaking . It was rising in the air . Then it shot of in the sky . When they where in space , everything was stable again . So they unfasten there seatbelts , putted the spaceship on auto-pilot and looked trough the windows .

" Wow , beautiful sight ! " Said Momoko and Miyako together .

" C'mon ! Let's check out our bedroom !" They ran to the bedroom . When they arrived, there mouth fell wide open . There where only 3 beds …

" WHAT ???!!" screamed Momoko .

" Ugh , the professor is a big bully , y'know ? " sed Kaoru with a sigh .

" Who's gonna sleep with who ? " asked Saniiro .

" Ive got an idea , Kaoru , you're hat ! Miyako ! Grab a pencil and a sheet of paper ! "

She wrote there names on 6 little papers . She trowed them in Kaoru's hat and Putted her hand in it .

" I will taken 2 names, and they have to share a bed . No matter what ! Ok , who will it be . " Momoko said

" Uhhhhhm , Miyako with ……… **SACHI0 !!! "**

They blushed .

" My turn ! " said Miyako .

" Saniiro with ……….. **MOMOKO !!!** "

" WHAT ??!!!" They both yelled .

" That means me and Buthead ! " Shouted Kano .

" No way ! We all have to sleep with a boy ! "

" Good game Momoko ! Thanks !! " Kaoru yelled .

" Gomen …. "

They left it for what it was and started to Unpack . With their PJ's on their side of the bed .

They listened to music , rode comic books , etc. When it was night . ( So they thought ) They where heading to bed .

" This is the line Saniiro ! Don't dare to cross it ! " said Momoko

" Sir , yes , sir ! " He replied .

Kaoru said the same . Sachio and Miyako didn't say anything .

" Give them the big bed , Kaoru moves a lot in her sleep . " Momoko said .

" The girls where going to the bathroom to go in their PJ's and the boys just pulled on a boxer short . When the girls entered again they blushed madly .

" _Wow , I didn't knew he had such a chest " _thought Momoko .

" _Thehehehe , he looks cute . " _ Thought Miyako with a giggle .

" _Ow god … " _ Thought Kaoru . They turned out the light and crawled into bed . Everyone blushed very madly . They talked and laughed a bit . Until they saw that Miyako had fallen asleep .

" Guess we go to sleep to huh ? " Whispered Momoko . So , everyone fell asleep . Dreaming of a wonderful journey .

**( A/N : So , they have to share a bed ! Muwhahahahaha ! **

**Brick : No fun ! Why do we have to share a bed with them ? **

**Me : ' Cause I say so :3**

**Blossom : Grrrrr , no fair . **

**Kano : You have one sick twisted mind . You know that ? **

**Me : I have , I really , really have . Don't I girls ?**

**The girls : Sure , whatever … **

**Me : anyway , see ya next time in chapter 3 ! **

**Brick : Wait ! I wanna sing tha song ! 1 , 2 ,3 !! **

**Blossom !! lalalalala ! Buthead ! Lalalalala !! Bubble head !! Lalalalala !! PowderDuffs ruin the day ! Fighting crime ! Here to ruin the world ! We come just in time ! Tha PowderDuff Girls !!! PowderDuff !!!!! Lalalala- SLAP Ough ! **

**Blossom : URE SO DEAD !!!!!!! **

**Me : Uh-ho , here we go . Ill end the chapter here so you don't see it becoming ugly ! **

**Blossom : COME HERE !!!!!!! **

**Brick : AAAAAAAAAAH !!!! There's an ugly creature chasing me ! HELP !!! **


	3. Chapter 3 : The first Planet : Koroma

**( A/N : Hey guys ! it's me ! You're friendly ****neighborhood anime wolf ! lol , joking **

**Brick : Uuuuuh , right … **

**Me : What ? **

**Blossom : Don't mind him . He's cranky . **

**Me : Maybe this will help , Brick , disclaimer please .**

**Brick : She doesn't own the powder duff girls . She owns only the story and some characters . This ok ?**

**Me : Sure …. Anyway , chapter 3 ! **

Chapter 3 : The first planet . 

RRRRRRRRRROOOONZZZ (is snoring ) ** … **

Smack !

" Hey !!! " shouted Kaoru and Kano .

" …. Shadduuuuuup …. " Said Momoko and Saniiro together . They threw a pillow to Kaoru and Kano .

" Still sleepy . " They said .

Everyone was awake because of the snoring from two particular persons … Guess who …

They all stand up and the girls headed for the sink . They washed them and then they where going to the breakfast table .

" Oh … My … God . Kaoru is bad on her own but now we have two off them ? Why me ? "

" Ye … Kano sleeps with his mouth open all the time . "

" Sleepy … " said Blossom and her head fell on the table .

" So , if ur done talking about we that snore , can you find out where we are now ? If you get us lost in space Momoko , then .. then …. You're dead . " Said Kaoru still sleepy .

" Ye ye ye … " Momoko said .

" Uuuhm , where close to a red planet . Computer , what's the name of this planet ? " asked Momoko

" Planet Koroma . A planet with temperatures : 50° to 60° . Living beings : creatures found but no information and no oxygen . You need your suits to go on the planet .

" Grrrrr , good first day … Ok , land there then . " said Momoko .

" C'mon guys , get ready ! " said Miyako .

They changed into super .

" Hyper Blossom ! "

" Powered Buttercup ! "

" Rolling Bubbles ! "

And the boys to .

" Transform Brick ! "

" Transform Butch ! "

" Transform Boomer ! " ( Lol , I couldn't find something to say , so )

They jumped ( not literally ) in they suits and headed for outside .

" Wow … Cool ! " said Buttercup .

" Luckily we have these suits , otherwise we would be toasted ! " said Brick .

They scanned the area .

" _No beings found in this area_ . " said the computer voice .

" No animals ? Weird . "

They walked a bit further as they felt something .

" Huh ? Earthquake ? " said Bubbles .

**KRACK !!** The ground cracked open . A big sort of worm came out .

" What the .. !!! You sed there weren't any creatures here ! " Yelled Butch .

Blossom's eyes widened . " It isn't a creature . "

" Whahahaha , you've got that right little girl !! " Shouted a voice .

" It's a robot ! Made by me ! Professor Robon ! "

The head opened of the worm . A man , or better , thing came out of it .

" I've made this . Isn't it great ? " He said .

" No … " said Buttercup .

" It's hideous ! " Said Bubbles .

" Hideous ? You will pay for that ! "

Boomer jumped protecting for Bubbles .

" C'mon ! Let's do this thing ! " Yelled Blossom .

They where doing there pose .

" I'm , Hyper Blossom !! "

" Powered Butterup ! "

" Rolling Bubbles !!! "

" And , Brick ! "

" Butch ! "

" Boomer ! "

" We are The Power Ruff Gang !!! " They shouted together .

" Hmmm , To bad . You'll be dead in a few seconds . " he said

"No way … Jo-Jo attack ! "

" Bubble champagne ! "

" Smacking slam ! " ( **A/N there will be invented powers … ye .. ) **

It all attacked on the same time at the worm thing . It had no affect .

Then all the boys attacked together . No affect .

" Muwhahahhaha !!! Worm ! attack ! " The worm attacked with it's tail and slammed Butch , Buttercup , Boomer and Bubbles down .

" Gaaaah …. Why .. doesn't it break ? " Butch asked .

" What if we all attack together ? " Yelled Blossom .

They all nodded .

They where flying to eachoter and then something snapped in their hearts . They said

" Power of the six ! ATTACK !!! " They just said it . Their heart cried it out . They swirled together In a attack with water , fire , earth hit the worm hard . Bright light . Then the gang was laying on the ground .

" What just happened ? How do we know that attack ? " Asked Brick .

" I dunno … Something screamed in my heart and I just sed it . " They looked at where the worm was before . It was gone . So was Professor Robon .

" Where the hell is that creep ? " Asked Butch .

" Weird …. Very weird . "

They shrugged and they went in the C-02 . Without being noticed they've been watched the whole time … The spaceship shot of in the space again .

" My boss will be pleased with this information … " the thing said in a nasty voice .

**( A/N : Thehehe , sorry , cliffhanger again **** and a small chapter to . Can't do about it . It's because each time they visit a planet , it's going to be a new chapter . and By the way , who ( or what ) is that person ( or thing ) that they where watched from ? And what was with that attack ? Water , Fire and earth . 3 elements . Weird huh ? **

**Butch : Ye , weird . **

**Blossom : I'm feeling watched now . Thank you anime wolf ! **

**Me : No problem . Anytime . See ya next time in the next chapter ! Brake a leg ! **


End file.
